


Твои шрамы

by Mary_zawa



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, M/M, Scars, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_zawa/pseuds/Mary_zawa
Summary: Я много раз говорил тебе, что ты по-прежнему красивый. Что сквозь ожоги я вижу тебя таким, как раньше. Но ты каждый раз качаешь головой и молчишь.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl





	Твои шрамы

Under your scars I pray  
You're like a shooting star in the rain  
You're everything that feels like home to me, yeah  
Under your scars  
I could live inside you time after time  
If you'd only let me live inside of mine  
Live inside of mine *  
(Godsmack “Under your scars”)

Ты сидишь перед зеркалом, снова и снова разглядывая своё лицо.  
Ты обгорел вовсе не так сильно, как мог бы. Тебя спас противогаз. Спасло продуманное расположение бомб. Спасла удача.  
Твои глаза остались целы. И даже волосы уже отросли почти до старой длины. И всё-таки, кожа никогда больше не станет мягкой и живой.

Ожоги идут ото лба, покрывают щёку, шею, часть руки. Ты больше не можешь улыбаться, как раньше – лишь криво ухмыляться здоровой частью лица. Носишь одежду с длинными рукавами. Редко смеёшься. Грызёшь свой шоколад и часами молчишь.

Я помню, как ты, шатаясь, появился в дверях нашего маленького штаба. На тебе был оплавленный противогаз, всё левое плечо представляло собой кровавую рану.  
– Провал, – прошептал ты и рухнул в мои объятия.

Мне пришлось применить все свои скромные врачебные умения, чтобы вылечить тебя. Тебя искали спецслужбы. В больницу обращаться было нельзя.  
Может быть, врачи сделали бы шрамы менее заметными. Увы, всё вышло, как вышло. 

Ты больше не пытаешься уложить причёску в идеальное каре. Волосы лежат как попало. Иногда ты зачёсываешь их на косой пробор, чтобы частично скрыть шрамы, но потом тебя достаёт, что они болтаются перед глазами.

Я много раз говорил тебе, что ты по-прежнему красивый. Что сквозь ожоги я вижу тебя таким, как раньше. Но ты каждый раз качаешь головой и молчишь.

Кира заплатит за всё сполна. Я готов умереть ради этого. Пусть пули прошьют меня насквозь – я приму смерть как должное, если она поможет твоей миссии.

Ты всегда был моей звездой, Михаэль. Падающей звездой, которая оставляет огненный след. Я всегда шёл по этому следу. 

Ты – взрыв и тишина после него. Ты – расчёт и оппортунизм. Ты – шоколад в блестящей обёртке.

Рядом с тобой я готов быть вторым.

Когда-то ты сбежал один, чтобы не подвергать меня опасности. Ты хотел сохранить мою жизнь – но без тебя для меня нет жизни. 

Я нашёл тебя. Я нашёл тебя, Михаэль, как ты ни скрывался. Я больше не отпущу тебя. Даже если ты попадёшь в ад – что ж, я буду гореть с тобой.

____  
* Перевод эпиграфа (несколько вольный):  
Я молюсь на твои шрамы.  
Ты – звездопад среди дождя.  
Мой дом там, где ты.  
Под твоими шрамами…  
Я мог бы жить в тебе изо дня в день,  
Если бы ты позволил мне.


End file.
